


One True Love

by Athena13



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Devious Plans, F/M, First Time, Longing, M/M, unrequited?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena13/pseuds/Athena13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrequited love isn't necessarily so when it's being returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 1999. Dedicated to my dear friend Wayne and my supporter through this story, Seanchaidh.

Apollo looked away from the scene unfolding before him. It was one he had seen dozens of times during his long-standing friendship with Starbuck, but that didn't make it any easier to handle. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach and it was one that he was so familiar with these days that its absence would scare him more than the reasons behind it.

He shifted in his seat, trying to ease the tightness in his pants, reminding himself of yet another familiar state of being. He had his hand clenched around his glass of grog to stop it from just diving under the table and relieving the pressure between his legs. Luckily, he had his own quarters where he could take care of this "problem" without any possible witnesses. Now he just had to find an excuse to leave before he acted before this ready-made audience. Not that leaving early would arouse suspicions since his friends thought he had gotten extremely stand-offish since Serina's death and everyone attributed his quick exits to his grief.

At least they got it partially right, it was grief, but it wasn't over his slain wife. But it was also guilt, a guilt that was almost enough to kill his arousal. She had died and here he was sitting in the Officer's Club with his friends and fairly bursting out of his pants thinking of someone else. He suddenly realized that that someone else was literally staring him in the face right now.

"Hey Buddy, you okay?" Starbuck asked, his arm still draped around his conquest of the evening. 

Apollo looked up and observed that his friend's hand was hovering dangerously close to the woman's scantily clad breast. A fact which she didn't seem to mind, if the hardness of her nipples pressing against her dress was any indication.  
Apollo just sighed and shifted again in his seat. All the blood rushing away from one head to the other was making it difficult for him to think, speak, or even be embarrassed by the strangely intimate sight. 

"I'm fine Starbuck, just a little tired." Apollo grimaced at the lameness of his excuse. He was still considering a hasty exit when he realized he couldn't exactly get up and leave right then either thanks to a uniform that left little to the imagination. 

'Damn,' he thought as he slipped a hand underneath the table and began to squeeze to cool his ardor. As usual, his ministrations turned sensual. He could only be grateful that the O-Club seats afforded him enough privacy for this necessary measure.

Suddenly Starbuck leaned forward, his arm dropping from around the woman's shoulder and settling on the table next to Apollo's arm. "Are you sure you're all right?" he whispered to his friend, his clear, blue eyes communicating genuine concern. 

Apollo quickly moved his hand from his erection as his heart began to pound. Unnerved, his hand hovered over his thigh as he tried to figure out what to do with it and find an acceptable answer to Starbuck's question. Without volition his hand rose above the table and placed itself against Starbuck's. He just had to mingle the heat of his body heat with Starbuck's, consequences be damned.

Apollo looked at his friend and opened his mouth to answer, but he couldn't force the words out as he felt himself drowning in his friend. "I'm really fine Starbuck, I just have a lot on my mind," he tried a reassuring smile. As he smiled at his friend he admitted for the hundredth time that no matter his mood, smiling at Starbuck always made him feel better. "Unlike you who seems to have a lot on your hands," Apollo nodded his chin at the woman whose own hand had not so subtly disappeared under the table. Apollo didn't have to wonder what she was doing because he could see the resulting sparks in those all-too-dear blue eyes. His own erection twitched as he imagined being the cause of that look.

"I do don't I?" Starbuck whispered with a grin, his hand reaching under the table.

Apollo hated this. He hated having to constantly watch women throw themselves at Starbuck. Having to watch them touch him like he wanted to. Watching Starbuck's satisfied smile the next morning. Not that Apollo could blame them. 

Apollo was helpless to do anything but watch as Starbuck turned away from him and sunk into his seat, obviously to allow Mira easier access. From this point on Apollo knew exactly how things would go. It happened every secton.

Starbuck would sit back and allow the woman to play with him through his pants. Then he would reach down, ostensibly to adjust his gun, and open the flap of his pants and push his naked erection into her hands. This would go on for almost a centar before Starbuck would get up and lead the woman off to do…well Apollo didn't like to think of that.

Then Apollo's own pattern would begin.

Whether or not he lasted out the torturous centar, Apollo would leave shortly after and go to his own quarters. Alone. Once there, room he would strip his clothes off and stand looking at his erection for a few centons. Then he would sit down on his bed, his back against the wall in the still dark room, his bare ass on a spare pillow and he would begin to stroke himself. 

For the first centons he would leave his eyes open, fighting against his inevitable fantasy. But despite his effort, his eyes would close and his hand would become Starbuck's. Touching him softly. Feather caresses up and down from base to tip. Then the pressure would increase and it would be Starbuck's palm pressing against him and spreading the moisture of his pre-cum. 

Finally, the pressure and speed would increase until Apollo's hips would begin to leave the pillow as he pressed himself inside harder and faster. Then the pulsing would begin and end. 

Starbuck's name on his lips. 

A hoarse cry in the dark.

All the while, Apollo would know in the back of his mind that it was someone else touching Starbuck at that moment in a way he could only dream about in his darkened room. Or his darkened viper as Starbuck's familiar and comforting voice spoke to him.

Inevitably, after he cleaned himself up, he would look at the bed and remember Serina. His wife. Boxey's mother. He loved her. Truly loved her. As much as he could love anyone who wasn't Starbuck. He could still feel the despair that led to his hasty sealing; a despair borne of the idea that he would never see his best friend again. 

Yet, his only regrets were that it led to her death almost immediately thereafter and that he couldn't love her as much as she deserved.

It had taken a while, but he had come to accept that Serina would have been on Kobol whether or not he had married her. She was not only his wife, she was a tenacious reporter who would have found her way to the surface of Kobol. And just as surely he would have been near, trying to protect her and failing. 

But he had married her and in the short time they had together he had cheated her of the love she thought he had to give. And he had to live with the fact that he had done so because Starbuck was gone, believed to be dead. 

All too quickly, before he could rectify his mistake, Serina lay dying from the Cylon's shot.

~~~~~~~~

Starbuck lay above his woman for the night. His erection was working its way in and out of her tight wetness. His felt his ass clench at his motions, sending an extra tingle throughout his body. He felt her hardened nipples burrowing into his chest as his hands held hers prisoner above their heads.

He was careful to keep his gaze centered on their hands. He knew that most of his lovers believed this was erotic, a little Starbuck special. What they didn't know is that he just couldn't kiss them or look at them as his body took pleasure in theirs.

Starbuck felt his balls begin to tighten as he came close to the edge. It was his signal. He closed his eyes and bit down on his tongue. 

In his mind came the same images he always saw at this moment.

Apollo sitting before him, his hand rhythmically stroking himself under the table as he watched Starbuck being fondled by the woman by his side. 

Then the image of Apollo in the locker room, sweaty and gleaming from a particularly hard game of Triad. He watched Apollo's chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, even as he removed his scanty uniform. He knew that his friend never noticed that Starbuck watched him and dreamed about licking the salty sweat off his body. 

Starbuck moaned and bit harder on his tongue as his orgasm began. He prolonged the pleasure as he remembered the times he watched the hardness growing in Apollo's penis as he stood naked and proud before him in the locker room. Starbuck had always pretended not to notice what his friend tried to hide from him. But Lords, how could he not notice?

Starbuck knew that his friend desired him and loved him as much as Starbuck did him. But Starbuck also knew that Apollo hadn't come to terms with his feelings. Until he did, any move Starbuck might make could ruin their friendship. It wasn't until the last few sectons that Starbuck began to see subtle signs of acceptance in his wingmate's eyes. Soon this could be Apollo in the bed with him, caressing his back as his breathing returned to normal.

Soon, Starbuck thought as his orgasm began to recede and the danger of calling his friend's name with it. He allowed his teeth to cease their imprisonment of his tongue and he looked down at this woman. Yet another woman with whom he could work out his incredible, constant desire for Apollo. Another woman he, because he was Starbuck that famous womanizer, he wouldn't have to pretend to want more with after.

Starbuck went through the motions, the kisses, the caresses and the murmured lies, until finally he was free to get dressed and leave.

Once in the hall he started back towards his barracks and a relatively sated sleep. He would still dream about Apollo, especially since it was another one of those rare nights that he got to watch Apollo stroke himself. Lords, how he had wanted to reach his hand under the table and join Apollo in his ministrations. Maybe next time he would?

Starbuck laughed softly to himself as he walked down the corridor.

~~~~~~~~

Apollo walked into the launch bay the next morning. He was early so he wasn't surprised that Starbuck hadn't yet arrived. Apollo was just eager to see his friend's face, satisfied grin or not. He was performing systems checks on his viper when Starbuck finally came striding in. 

Apollo stuck his head out of his cockpit at his friend's greeting and caught sight of Starbuck's jaunty step. Another reminder of how his friend had passed his night. 

Apollo pulled himself out of his ship and jumped down. He still had to perform some visual checks of the weapons system and he wanted Starbuck to tell him about his night. Apollo had never enjoyed the tales all that much and since he had recognized his feelings for his wingmate he enjoyed them even less. But Starbuck was his friend and if he wanted to tell his stories Apollo would listen. Besides, Apollo enjoyed Starbuck's enthusiasm.

Since Starbuck was busy performing his own systems checks, when he was done with his own ship Apollo walked over and began the external check of Starbuck's. He knew that Starbuck would insist on doing it again himself, but it made Apollo feel better, and, after all, he was the Captain responsible for his team. 

"How does it look?" Starbuck came up behind Apollo. 

Apollo was startled by Starbuck's sudden presence. They were standing underneath the viper wing and the wingmates were hidden in its shadow. When Apollo turned he found Starbuck standing disturbingly close, a fumarillo in his grinning mouth. Apollo tried to move back but found himself trapped against the viper body. Starbuck was mere centimeters from him and he could smell him and feel the heat from his body. Apollo felt himself getting aroused by the proximity.

"So want to hear about Mira?" Starbuck pulled the long stick from his mouth. "She was pretty incredible."

Apollo was pretty sure he didn't want to hear, but just gave his usual shrug.

"As was pretty obvious from her outfit, she has incredible breasts. Hmmm," Starbuck moaned and closed his eyes, licking his lips. 

Apollo could swear Starbuck moved closer to him.

"I loved to take them in my mouth and just suck on them. Hard, soft, nipping, rolling them on my tongue," Starbuck opened his eyes. "And she was so tight when I was inside her I could have stayed forever. Of course, I only stayed all night. You know, just thinking about it is making me hard again," Starbuck glanced down at himself, a shameless grin on his face. 

Apollo automatically followed his friend's lead. Yup, the man was right. He was definitely turned on. Apollo could clearly see the outline of Starbuck's erection through his skintight pants. Apollo's face reddened as he realized Starbuck would see the same thing if he looked below Apollo's waist.

"Well, Apollo, if I had known my stories turned you on, I would definitely share more details," Starbuck reached a hand out and pointed at Apollo's growing hardness.

Apollo could swear Starbuck stroked him, but the touch was so quick and light it had to be his imagination. Wishful thinking.

"I could tell you, since we're both early this morning, how I felt when she rubbed her hand up and down my hardness. And her tongue. We can't forget her tongue licking my erection up and down. Taking me into your mouth and sucking," Starbuck whispered.

Starbuck definitely moved closer this time, Apollo was sure. He could practically feel Starbuck's erection rubbing against his own. "My mouth?" Apollo croaked out suddenly as the words hit his brain.

"What about your mouth?" Starbuck asked with a curious tilt to his head.

"You said 'your mouth,'" Apollo pointed out.

"Oh, sorry good buddy, I was thinking about Mira. Didn't mean to scare you." Starbuck grinned and walked away.

Apollo felt his heart pounding furiously in his chest. He was pretty sure that it wasn't caused by fear.

~~~~~~~~

Starbuck leaned back in his viper. Not for the first time, he reveled in the relative privacy he got to enjoy while on patrol. Apollo was always close by, but Starbuck didn't need to school his expressions or his body while on patrol in separate vipers. Not that he was schooling his body lately. Starbuck felt hot just remembering how he had tortured poor, guileless Apollo that morning. 

Starbuck knew he was playing a dangerous game. He was risking his best friend all because of some out of control hormones. No, because I love him, Starbuck admitted in the privacy of his viper. Because if I can't tell him that and hold him and make love to him I'm going to go insane."

Starbuck was more certain than ever that Apollo wanted him and was almost ready to act it. There was also a bit of cowardice on his own part he had to admit. He wouldn't put his feelings on the line until he was sure Apollo was ready to accept how he felt. And until then they played this childish, but oh so enflaming, games.

Starbuck ticked off the recent events. First there had been Apollo's display last night at the O' Club. Then this morning's erection as Starbuck stood almost touching him and discussing, well, blow jobs. Starbuck was almost positive that Apollo wanted him and there had never been any doubt that Apollo loved him. That had been shining in his eyes even before Starbuck learned to recognize it. 

The problem now was pushing Apollo to where he had to admit it. 

And making sure that Boomer didn't stick his nose in the middle of it. Starbuck knew that their friend wanted nothing more than to knock some sense into their Captain's head, but that would only make things worse. 

Feeling himself harden again, Starbuck was briefly willing to consider Boomer's plan.

~~~~~~

Apollo was really beginning to feel like a teenager again. His hard on from almost a centar ago in the launch bay hadn't dissipated. And now it was beginning to hurt. Apollo, a Captain, a warrior, an adult, was actually considering opening his pants and relieving himself in his viper!

Apollo groaned. This was insane and it was getting dangerous. His distraction could them killed. He wondered whether finally admitting his desires for Starbuck would improve or worsen the situation. 

Of course, the wondering didn't help his physical state any, or his concentration.

"Frak!" Apollo screamed in frustration as he reached a hand down and undid the clasp to his pants. He hoped that maybe some room would help.

"Fat chance," Apollo groaned five centons later when, if anything, the extra space only served to help his erection grow. Apollo knew there was no way he was going to get rid of this, no way but one.

Apollo reached his hand down and began to stroke himself with his palm. As he was on patrol he wasn't interested in prolonging his pleasure and he got right into the rhythm that he knew would make him come. As he felt shivers flow throughout his body, Apollo was unable to resist just one small bit of pleasure.

"You awake there Starbuck?" Apollo asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"I'm fine Apollo. How are you?" Starbuck's voice came over Apollo's comm. 

His speed increased. One more time, one more time, he panted to himself.

"Probably more awake than you, I didn't spend the night like you did," Apollo said teasingly.

"You mean being rubbed and sucked," Starbuck said in a gravelly voice, with a hint of humor.

At those words Apollo felt his testicles clench as his penis began to spasm. Starbuck's name was on the edge of his lips but wasn’t allowed to escape.

A centon later Apollo looked at the mess in disgust. "Yeah, that Starbuck." Apollo reached for a rag and began to wipe himself up.

Once he was clean and fastened Apollo shook his head. He really wasn't going to last long this way, by any stretch of the imagination. He needed to find out how Starbuck felt about him. 

Soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Apollo climbed out of his viper. He couldn't remember feeling this drained from a routine patrol in a long time. Of course, how often have you masturbated on patrol, he reminded himself ruefully, blushing at the memory.

"You okay Apollo?" Starbuck came up behind him. 

Apollo smiled. Starbuck had yet another fumarello in his mouth. Apollo's mind briefly touched upon his Academy studies. Oral fixation was definitely a viable diagnosis. Apollo could only laugh as he felt himself harden, again, at the idea. 

"I'm fine Starbuck, just a bit tired." He continued laughing. He couldn’t stop; this was just so damn ridiculous.

"Are you planning on going to sleep or are you going to come with me for something to eat?" Starbuck shook his head in bemusement as they walked to the turbo lift.

"Eat, definitely eat." Apollo nodded as they got onto the lift.

~~~~~~~~

"Hey guys," Jolly greeted the wingmates and sat down with his tray. "Can you believe what they're trying to make us eat!" he exclaimed with a disgusted look at his food.

"You're kidding right, this is better than the gruel we had at Academy," Starbuck reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Jolly agreed as he bit into his bread.

Apollo watched his friend. He might not like the food, but he always ate it with enthusiasm. Looking down at his own plate, however, he had to agree with the complaints. He could cook better than this!

"Looks like you don't like it yourself." Starbuck laughed at the expression on his friend's face.

"Can't blame him for that," Boomer sat down across from Apollo and Starbuck. He cast a speculative look at Starbuck who shook his head. Boomer sighed and shook his head. "This stuff is bad," he continued as he looked at his own tray.

"Maybe I should start assigning punishments to cook in the galley," Apollo said between bites.

"Oh no! You don't want me to cook for you!" Starbuck protested. "That would punish everyone."

"Punishment can be fun," Boomer quipped before he bent down to concentrate on his food.

Starbuck looked at his friend and ally speculatively. Where is he going with this? he wondered while biting back a grin. "You only say that because you never get in trouble Boom Boom."

"That's because I'm not as troublesome as you are," Boomer pointed out. "You are quite a handful."

Starbuck choked on his drink at Boomer's words. Damn, he's good!

"More than a handful, so I've been told." Starbuck winked at him. 

Jolly looked up from his food and looked from one warrior to the other as if he was trying to figure out what was going on. "I don't want Starbuck cooking for me," he said.

Boomer looked away and tried to bite back a laugh. "Some people might like Starbuck heating things up for them," Boomer said when he could do so without cracking up.

"I thought you said cooking, that's different than just heating things up. I'm sure Starbuck could heat things up just fine," Jolly responded.

"Again, so I've been told," Starbuck stated as felt Apollo shift restlessly next to him.

"No one's getting cooking duty all right?" Apollo said in an aggrieved tone of voice. "It was a joke."

"A joke? Well, no wonder we didn't recognize it coming from you," Sheba sat down on the other side of Apollo.

"Thanks Sheba, I was just going to say that," Starbuck intoned from Apollo's left.

Apollo just shook his head and smiled. He didn't think he could eat anymore of this stuff anyway. He'd grab dinner in the O' Club tonight, where the food was edible. He pushed his tray away and leaned back in his seat.

"Not hungry?" Sheba asked him.

"Not for this. I'll get some real food at the Club later," Apollo groaned and rubbed his stomach. "This stuff will kill you."

"If it doesn't kill you, it'll make you stronger," Boomer stated.

"No one needs to be that strong," Sheba told him. "Why don't we go together Apollo?"

Boomer and Starbuck both froze at her invitation. They both suspected that Sheba was interested in Apollo. This could delay their plans and get Sheba hurt if their suspicions about where the Captain’s feeling lay were correct.

Apollo was silent for a few microns. Just a few centars ago he had been lusting after Starbuck. That much was undeniable. But did he have to stop living his life until he figured out how Starbuck felt? He and Sheba were just friends and she probably didn't mean anything by the invitation. And if he discovered whether or not Starbuck was jealous? What was the harm? 

"Sure, that would be great." He smiled at her brightly.

"Well, I'm teaching at the Fleet Academy this afternoon. I think I can wait to have something to eat until later too. Where should I meet you?" Sheba pushed her tray away and looked at Apollo.

"How about at my quarters at the beginning of the dinner cycle?" Apollo suggested.

"See you later," Sheba whispered. "Bye," she waved at everyone else and walked off.

Starbuck just sat looking at his tray. If Apollo got involved with Sheba... he didn't even want to think about it. Suddenly he found his own appetite waning. He pushed his tray away and got up. "I think I'm done with this stuff myself. See you guys later."

"Where are you going Starbuck?" Apollo stood up and asked his friend.

"I don't know, I thought maybe I would head to the Rising Star and practice some Triad." Starbuck shrugged absently to go with his devious temptation.

"I have to put together next secton's flight schedule. Give me a centar and I'll join you?" Apollo said just as Starbuck expected.

"Sure, sounds good. Meet you at the shuttle." Starbuck smiled.

"Sounds like a plan," Apollo agreed and walked out.

"This could get interesting." Boomer smirked. "I'm meeting Giles for some practice myself. See you later." He winked at his friend. "See ya later at the pyramid game Jolly." He waved and walked off.

"You coming to the game Starbuck?" Jolly stood up and asked.

"Probably, I have nothing better to do." He shrugged and walked away.

"He's usually much more excited about Pyramid," Jolly said to no one in particular.

~~~~~~~~~

Apollo turned away from Starbuck as he tried to get his breathing under control. He also needed to get his body under control and in order to do so he couldn't keep looking at Starbuck who was all sweaty and scantily clad in his Triad uniform. 

Apollo began to remove his gear. He could swear he heard his penis thank him as it was freed from the restraining protective gear. Luckily, however, the gear didn't allow him much room for erections so it was flaccid as he freed it. Of course, that didn't prevent the hardening that accompanied freedom and the sight of Starbuck removing his own gear nearby.

Starbuck was engaged in conversation with Boomer who had also come to practice that day, but was already showered and dressed and about to leave for the Galactica. Apollo hoped that Starbuck would be busy for just long enough.

Apollo threw a towel around himself and with a wave headed for the showers. He really hated the fact that they had communal showers. In the past it hadn't been a big deal, but over the last few sectons Apollo's desire for Starbuck just seemed to be increasing beyond his control. 

He turned on the water and let it stream over his body. The cold water wasn't doing anything to his aching erection - it was just making him cold. With a silent curse he turned on the hot water and grabbed a bar of soap. With a quick glance around to make sure he was still alone, Apollo began to stroke the bar of soap up and down his throbbing penis.

He bit his lip to choke back a moan and he faced his face into the spray. The water streamed down his face and body as he continued to thrust into soap lubricated hands. 

After a centon, the bar of soap dropped to the floor forgotten.

~~~~~~

Starbuck watched absently as Boomer walked out of the locker room as his thoughts immediately turned to Apollo. A naked, and probably aroused, Apollo who was now standing beneath the shower spray. His body glistening in the light. His skin slick and slippery.

Starbuck quickly removed the rest of his uniform, eager not to miss his secret, favorite part of Triad practice. He grabbed a towel and walked quickly to the showers. He was about to call out a greeting to his friend when he turned the corner and saw him.

Starbuck felt his own erection spring to life as he saw Apollo pumping into his hands under the spray. Starbuck quickly backed up and hid himself around the corner.

He knew that they were alone and he didn't intend to deny himself this erotic sight.

As he watched, Starbuck dropped the towel to the floor and ran his hands up and down his thighs as Apollo's hands sped up. Starbuck watched Apollo's firm ass move back and forth as he thrust into his fists, soapsuds sliding down his legs.

One of Starbuck's hands strayed to his own penis as he continued to watch, mesmerized. Unconsciously, Starbuck's own hand began to mimic his friend's rhythm, his own balls clenching as Apollo approached his own release. 

Starbuck's tongue flitted between his lips to wet them.

Apollo forgot his concerns about being caught as he felt himself begin to reach release. He dropped one hand down to cup his balls, as his other hand continued its frantic movements. 

Starbuck's free hand cupped his own balls and squeezed. His eyes never straying from the sight in front of him.

Apollo felt the orgasm start and a gasp left his lips as his penis began to throb. 

Starbuck saw lights behind his eyes as he found his own release at the same time as his dream lover. Unlike Apollo, however, he couldn't take the time to lean on the tiles in front of him. He quickly backed up and wiped himself with the towel. He took a few deep breaths before grabbing a clean one and preparing to head forward. 

"Hey Apollo, don't use all the hot water," he called out, warning his friend of his approach.

Starbuck saw that Apollo seemed flushed and his eyes were sparkling from his recent activities. Starbuck also noticed Apollo studying Starbuck's nude body as he turned on the shower next to his wingmate and began his own bathing. With deliberate slowness, Starbuck reached down and picked up the dropped soap. He let his eyes catch Apollo's before he turned and began to soap his body. Washing away all traces of his own release.

~~~~~~~~

Apollo paced in his quarters. Sheba was due to arrive in a few centons and he had never wanted to do anything less. What had seemed like a good idea a few centars ago now just seemed like a date with doom. Not that Sheba wasn't a lovely woman. She just wasn't Starbuck. 

Apollo heaved a sigh and continued pacing. No matter how many times in the last sectons, frak, the last day, that he'd admitted to himself that he loved Starbuck, somehow he always ended up back here trying to deny his feelings. 

The feeling he couldn't deny was the feeling that his plan was going to backfire. Starbuck didn't seem jealous at all. In fact, he had been shooting Apollo smug looks the entire trip back to the Galactica and Apollo was certain it was because of his impending date with Sheba. Starbuck would probably want the details tomorrow morning. And if Apollo had none, his friend would wonder why.

Plus, Apollo wasn't so sure this dinner was as innocuous as he had intended if Sheba's intimate acceptance before she flounced out of the mess hall was any indication.

Yeah, he had a really bad feeling about this.

~~~~~~~~

Apollo let Sheba lead him into the O' Club and he took a look around. No Starbuck, he noted with an undeniable twinge of disappointment. 

Apollo pasted a friendly smile on his face and looked at his "date." Sheba looked beautiful he had to admit. She was dressed in a figure-hugging light purple sheath of some frothy material. He noticed that it brought out the color in her eyes and showed off her firm breasts and shapely legs. Definitely the kind of dress Apollo would like. If his heart wasn't elsewhere he just might... 

Apollo nipped that thought in the bud. Why not go for Sheba? She was beautiful, brave and here with him tonight. Unlike Starbuck who probably had no interest in him anyway. If Starbuck wanted details, he'd give him details.

Apollo leaned forward. "You look beautiful tonight," he said in an intimate whisper.

"Thank you Apollo," Sheba preened at him as she reached across and stroked his hand. "You look pretty handsome yourself."

"What, in this old thing?" Apollo smiled and flipped his warrior's jacket open and closed.

"You have a great sense of humor when you let yourself relax," Sheba told him as their server approached.

Having been to the Club too many times to count, neither of them needed to see a menu and ordered their usual repast. Apollo suddenly felt more comfortable. He couldn't count how many meals he and Sheba had shared.

Of course, it was never premeditated and alone. Apollo quickly pushed the mood-spoiling observation away.

"I guess I don't relax much," Apollo admitted.

"No. You've seemed even tenser than usual lately," Sheba paused and looked down at the table. "That's sort of why I asked to join me for dinner tonight." Sheba looked back at Apollo with a strange look in her face. "Do you consider me your friend?"

"Yes," Apollo said slowly.

"Then please excuse my forwardness...," Sheba began to speak.

At the word "forwardness" Apollo's heart began to pound. He took a large gulp of the Ambrosa in front of him and hoped it would relax his nerves.

"Apollo," Sheba was trying to get his attention.

"Um, yeah," Apollo answered in a strangled voice.

"Are you okay? You're hand is shaking," she pointed out in a low tone.

"Yeah, just hungry," Apollo nodded dumbly. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying that you've seemed upset lately, and agitated. I was wondering if you needed someone to talk to?" Sheba said in a compassionate tone.

Apollo's eyes widened at both her observation and question. She wanted to have dinner to ask me if I needed to talk? He was really confused. "I'm not sure what you're talking about Sheba," he hedged.

Sheba looked down at the table again. Apollo could see a blush working its way up her face. "Like I said, forgive me if I'm being forward. But I've, uh, sensed some frustration coming from you," she finished.

Apollo noticed she seemed pleased with her choice of words. He swallowed awkwardly. 

"You've sensed some frustration?" he repeated.

Before Sheba could answer their food was placed in front of them, giving Apollo a brief respite to try and gather his wits. This evening was spinning more out of control than he had imagined. He still wasn't sure what she was getting at.

The pair dug into their food silently for a few centons before Sheba put her utensil down and looked at him again. "I've more than sensed Apollo. I've noticed. Our uniforms don't leave much to the imagination."

Apollo closed his eyes and groaned. How was he supposed to respond to that? 

"I don’t mean to embarrass you," Sheba said apologetically. "I was just going to let you know, that as your friend, if you need anything I'm available."

Apollo found her statement rather ambiguous, but not _that_ ambiguous. Especially not with the gleam in her eyes. And the hardness of her nipples pricking through her dress. To his surprise, however, Apollo found himself getting aroused. At that realization a grin passed over his face. Maybe it wasn't Starbuck, maybe he was just...horny?!

"Anything," he drawled as he drew a fried potato into his mouth.

Sheba blushed again, but she didn't look away. "Anything," she confirmed and sat back in her seat.

~~~~~~~~~~

Apollo didn't say a word as he contemplated the offer on the table. He unconsciously dropped a hand to his lap and brushed his erection. Yes, he confirmed, he was ready. Willing. And able. Still, he watched Sheba to see what she would do next.

"No strings," she stated.

Apollo raised an eyebrow. Now that surprised him, but of course this whole conversation was rather stunning. "Are you sure?" he asked.

At that question Sheba looked away for a few microns before turning back to him. She leaned forward to speak to him privately. "I have needs and desires too Apollo. And yes, obviously, I find you incredibly attractive and desirable, but my heart also belongs to someone else," she admitted. "Someone I can't have."

Apollo sat back in his chair at that news. It had never occurred to him that Sheba was suffering from unrequited love. "Bojay!" he suddenly realized.

"Shh," Sheba motioned him to keep his voice down. "Yes. You’re not the only one who wants their wingmate," she said with a sly grin.

Apollo's eyes widened at her observation. 

Sheba threw her had back and laughed. "You think I don't know you're here because you want to make him jealous?"

"Is that why you're here?" Apollo found his voice.

"Not completely...," she trailed off.

"But mostly," Apollo let out a breath and sat back. This evening definitely wasn't turning out like he planned. He began eating again, contemplating what to do next. Sheba followed suit and they sat in companionable silence.

"Sheba?" Apollo said hesitantly.

"Yes, Apollo," Sheba nodded.

"Does, um...," he couldn't bring himself to say the words out loud.

"Yes, Apollo. He wants you too. He loves you too," Sheba smiled at him gently.

Apollo's fork fell out of his frozen hand. Starbuck loves me too? He wants me too?

"It's so obvious Apollo, to everyone but you. I've seen the same frustration when he looks at you," Sheba explained.

Apollo looked down at his food. He was grateful for Sheba's words. Beyond grateful. He wished he could offer her the same comfort. The truth was he had been too dense to notice. That didn't mean he couldn't help her find out. "Hey Sheba?"

"Yeah?"

"I could help you find out how Bojay feels," Apollo offered.

"Oh? And how could you do that Apollo?" she asked curiously.

"Well, for one thing, he just walked in the door with Greenbean." Apollo slid his eyes over to the subject of their conversation.

"And for another?" Sheba dragged her eyes away from her wingmate and asked breathlessly.

"For another, Bojay doesn't have to know we didn't go through with what you offered," he suggested and poured himself another glass of Ambrosa.

"Not go through with it?" Sheba asked in a disappointed voice as she motioned for her own refill.

"Well, if Starbuck...," Apollo trailed off. Was Sheba right? "Are you sure about that Sheba?"

"He never told me, but I think so, yes," Sheba said before she took a sip of her drink. 

Apollo looked at Sheba appraisingly. He had to admit that this wasn't the first time he had thought about her sexually. He had thought she was pretty hot when he first met her, a pain in the astrum, but feisty and attractive. But if Starbuck loved him, if he had a chance, how could he? 

In the middle of his contemplation Apollo's gaze was drawn to the Club entrance where Starbuck was entering. His arm around yet another woman. Apollo pulled his gaze away angrily. If Starbuck did love him, how could he sleep with all those others? Why the frak shouldn't Apollo sleep with Sheba? He had needs too. Needs he had been denying for a sectars! Yahrens, maybe.

"You're right Sheba. If you're sure you want to do this, if you're sure that it won't mess things up with Bojay, then I _want_ you!" he told her fiercely.

Apollo knew that Sheba had seen Starbuck's entrance and he hoped his sudden change of "heart" wouldn't hurt her feelings. 

"Bojay, no. I've been in love with him for yahrens. Both of us have been involved with other people. He was even seriously involved with Athena for a while. No, I don't think it would ruin my chances with him. If anything, it might goad him into action. You see, Bojay is...rather competitive with you. If you hadn't noticed."

Apollo's erection was getting painful now. With Sheba in the offering and Starbuck in the room he knew that performance wasn't going to be an issue. He had just wanted to be sure that Sheba wouldn't get hurt. He motioned to their server for their bill and a bottle of Ambrosa to go. Nothing like making a scene, he thought angrily as he noticed Starbuck fondling his latest conquest.

He looked away as he felt Sheba's bare toes creep up his lap. Not wanting to be outdone by Starbuck he gently clasped her foot and rubbed it into his erection.

She smiled wickedly. "Is that for me?" she asked.

"Tonight it is only for you," he promised as he caressed her foot and continued to grind himself into her heel. He felt himself drowning in her eyes as she looked at him.

She pulled her foot away and he turned to take the bottle of Ambrosa. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that both Bojay and Starbuck were looking their way. And neither man looked pleased at what they were seeing. It suddenly occurred to Apollo that perhaps Starbuck had been playing games with him. Trying to make him jealous! Apollo was suddenly tired ofplaying the weakling in this scenario. 

If Starbuck did want him in the same way, he would be getting a taste of his own medicine. If he didn't, then he'd get some amazing sex and help Sheba get her man.

Apollo stood up, for once making no effort to hide his erection from prying eyes. He looked over at Starbuck and winked at him. Then he waved at his other friends as he walked over helped Sheba from her chair. He rubbed his hand down her bare arm as he put his arm around his shoulder. Sheba grabbed the bottle from his other hand and let it dangle lazily from her fingers as she waved to the warriors staring at them from the bar and left the Club.

Once outside the Club Sheba let out a giggle. "I can assure you, Bojay has _never_ looked at me like _that_ before!"

"Maybe the man's eyes are opening up?" Apollo suggested as he grabbed the bottle from her hands. "Shall we make sure he's awake?" he asked huskily as he pressed her against the wall.

"What do you mean," she asked breathlessly, looking up at him as he pressed his body against hers.

"I'm pretty sure that he'll casually come out of the Club and see where you're going. Now that I've thought about it a bit, he often does that when you leave. I just never put it all together before." Apollo leaned down and grabbed Sheba's lips in a passionate kiss.

His tongue swept across her mouth as he hands reached around and pulled him tighter against her. Apollo found himself grinding her into the wall, unable to stop himself. It had been so long. And she was so good, he realized as her fingers began to caress the crack of his ass.

"We'd better get out of here, audience or no," he whispered into her mouth.

"If we have an audience a graceful exit might be in order," Sheba said breathlessly.

Apollo casually glanced over and found Bojay staring at them. Starbuck was right behind him, apparently leading his woman of the night off to "play." 

Much sooner than scheduled, Apollo noted with satisfaction. 

Apollo looked away and led Sheba to his quarters. In the back of his mind he realized that he and Sheba had made their point. But the throbbing between his legs was drowning out his sensible voice. He wanted her. Not forever, but definitely this centar.

~~~~~~~~

Once inside his quarters Apollo reached over and dimmed the lights. He placed Sheba on the couch while he opened the bottle and poured them fresh drinks.

Apollo sauntered over to the couch and kneeled down between her legs and handed her a cup. "A toast?" he suggested.

"To what?" she asked.

"True love?" he shrugged. "And true lust?"

"Sounds appropriate to me," Sheba clinked her cup against his and took a long draught.

Apollo took a sip and put his cup down on the table next to the couch. Then he looked down at the floor. That sensible voice was starting to win.

Sheba reached out and put a hand on his hair. "We shouldn't do this. It would be wrong," she sighed.

Apollo looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah, especially after that toast."

"That doesn't mean we have to end this night. There's nothing wrong with two friends drinking Ambrosa and talking. We've made our points," Sheba said with a sad smile.

"If Bojay doesn't love you Sheba, he's a fool," Apollo got up and sat down next to her on the couch.

Sheba gave him a weak smile and looked back down at her drink.

Apollo put his arm around her and sat back on the couch. "I wonder what he's doing right now," he mused.

"Probably went to play pyramid, as planned," Sheba shrugged.

"Hey, no sadness here! We're taking action. So there's a pyramid game? Starbuck didn't look like he was heading for a game, and he never misses a game." Apollo began to think.

Sheba took another sip of her drink and looked over at him. "What are you thinking?"

"Just wondering how we can get this to work for us," Apollo said, still distracted by his thoughts.

"Were we planning to pretend this was an all night thing?" Sheba asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. Wait, I think I have an idea!" a grin spread across Apollo's face as he turned to Sheba.

~~~~~~~~~

Starbuck let the woman he had chosen for that night go with a kiss and a promise to meet up later, after the pyramid game. Tonight was another of those nights he wondered why he bothered, why a simple card game wasn't enough to satisfy him as an evening's entertainment. Usually it was one or another, not both, but sometimes he needed both. Tonight, after Apollo's recent display he needed both releases.

Seeing Apollo pressing himself against Sheba was like a blade in the chest. He had been certain they were getting closer, closer to where they could openly admit their feelings. Now he wasn't so sure. Perhaps it had all been a delusion. Maybe Apollo's attraction was to Sheba not himself? 

He studied his cards, his usual enigmatic grin on his face, but he knew his attention wasn't on the cards. His mind was wandering, wondering what Apollo and Sheba were doing right now. To each other. 

For once, Starbuck didn't feel aroused at the thought of an aroused Apollo. Not when it was caused by someone else and being shared with someone else.

Starbuck tossed his cards on the table. He was going to lose this secton's pay if he kept playing like this. He bid his friends a distracted good night and walked out of the room, not even bothering to light his fumarello. He briefly considered a stroll around the Natatorium Room to get his thoughts together before deciding whether to find Triss and fulfill their earlier plans.

Before he could open the Room's door he heard footsteps behind him.

"Starbuck!" 

Starbuck sighed to himself. Bojay had been in the corridor with him earlier and hadn't seemed pleased to see Apollo and Sheba's clinch himself. That wasn't a surprise, Starbuck had suspected that Bojay was attracted to his wingmate, but like Apollo wasn't ready to admit it. 

"Hey," Starbuck greeted his fellow warrior.

Bojay stopped in front of him looking uncomfortable. "Um, about Apollo and Sheba, is this thing between them serious? I mean, is Apollo serious about her or visa versa?"

Starbuck shrugged. "I've thought maybe Sheba was interested and I know they're friends, but nothing has ever happened before as far as I know."

"I thought maybe you would, being Apollo's best friend and all," Bojay explained.

"He's never mentioned it to me," Starbuck informed him.

The warriors fell silent, neither certain what to say to each other. 

"Want to get a drink?" Bojay asked him.

"Sure why not," Starbuck shrugged again and followed the other warrior to the door leading out of the back room of the Rejuvenation Center. 

"Has Sheba mentioned anything to you?" Starbuck asked.

"Sort of, maybe?" Bojay looked puzzled. "She has, but I never thought anything about it. I was sure that nothing was ever going to happen there. I mean, I never imagined Sheba with..." Bojay trailed off.

"With Apollo?" Starbuck interrupted.

"No, not him specifically."

"With anyone but you?" Starbuck asked him straight out.

"Yeah. I mean, nothing has ever gone on or anything. I hold Sheba in the highest esteem. I just always figured that once we were done with other things we would be together. But if she goes with Apollo, he's a serious guy. He doesn't have short flings, for them to be, I mean, he must be serious, together," Bojay blurted out in a rush.

Just then they noticed the room was already occupied - by the very subjects of their conversation.

~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Sheba whispered to Apollo.

"My dear, if you want to keep asking me that, lean your breasts on my arm and whisper it in my ear," Apollo murmured to her, not turning his head as they walked down the corridor.

A blush stained Sheba's cheeks as she tightened her nervous grip on Apollo's arm and walked down the corridor with him. Before Apollo could open the door she pulled on his arm.

"What if they don't see us?" she asked him.

"Sheba, they are going to see us. The room they play pyramid in has a direct view of the Natatorium's entrance. Now, instead of looking nervous, try to look sated. I did just make passionate love to you after all and we are now seeking a change of scenery," Apollo winked, put his arm around her, and pressed her to his side.

"Sorry," Sheba said huskily and placed her hand on his ass. 

"Guess you’re ready," Apollo winked at her and pressed the button and opened the door to the Rejuvenation Center where they knew there was a game going on in the back room. A location that was perfect for their little plan.

"Apollo," Sheba leaned against him as directed and whispered.

"Hmmm," he looked down at her.

"Wouldn't it be more convincing if you looked turned on?" she asked him.

The woman had a point. If she had noticed his physical reactions to his wingmate, there was a chance that Starbuck had as well. If that reaction were missing now while he was with Sheba, it would defeat the purpose of their entire plan. Missing and slightly disheveled clothing would just look contrived. Which of course it was.

"Yeah, you have a point," Apollo conceded, wondering how he should proceed.

"Do you want some help?" Sheba offered.

"Well, it seemed to work before," Apollo chuckled. "But maybe we could do this strategically," he mused. He wasn't comfortable with causing too much of a scene in front of everyone, but if somehow Starbuck and Bojay could be the sole witnesses…

As if in answer to his prayers the subjects of their plans came walking out of the back room talking wildly with each other. They were currently unaware that they weren't alone.

Apollo quickly grabbed Sheba and pressed her against a nearby wall and ran his hands down her body.

"Apollo, didn't you get enough already," Sheba purred as she placed her hands on his ass and pulled him against her.

“Good girl.” Apollo smiled down at her impromptu comment.

"No way," Apollo murmured back to her, just loud enough to be overheard. The thought of Starbuck watching him solved their immediate problem. And incited him to really get into his role.

Sheba moaned as he pressed his erection against her and began an assault on her mouth. The sound of something dropping behind him only ratcheted up his arousal.

"Get your hands off of her!" Bojay's voice sliced across the room.

Apollo, deliberately slow, pulled himself away from Sheba and turned around, shielding her from view. Without looking down he knew that his state of arousal would not be in question. "And why exactly should I do that?" he asked.

Bojay seemed taken aback at the question, as if he wasn't certain why he had spoken in the first place.

This was getting interesting.

Sheba stepped out from behind Apollo, acting as if she had to close the front of her dress first, and glared at Bojay. "I'll deal with my wingmate, Apollo!"

Apollo stepped to the side, wanting to watch what was going on, but not get caught in the crossfire. He refused to look at Starbuck and make it all too obvious to the quick-witted warrior.

During Apollo's reflections, Bojay appeared to have come to a decision of his own and with a determined look he walked over to Sheba. "So how are you planning on dealing with your wingmate Sheba?" he purred at her.

Sheba refused to be intimidated and raised her chin. "How do you like to be handled?" she asked him in the same tone. "You're beginning to sound jealous of Captain Apollo."

Bojay shot a look to the still present warrior and then looked back at Sheba. "Maybe I am. Do you want me to be?" 

"Um, excuse me, Sheba?" Apollo interrupted. He was impressed when Sheba managed to blush and avoid his eyes. "I think maybe Starbuck and I should leave you two alone."

Bojay glared at him as Sheba clasped his hand in a supportive squeeze and nodded. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Apollo nodded and without a backward glance at Starbuck walked out the door to the Natatorium. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Starbuck watched Apollo walk into the Natatorium Room. He hung back for a few centons, wondering whether he should follow. He glanced at Sheba and Bojay, deep in their own conversation. 

I guess Bojay got what he wanted, that was quick. At his last thought something connected in Starbuck's mind and he rushed to follow Apollo.

~~~~~~~~~~

Starbuck sat down on a lounge chair and lit his fumarello and waited for his wingmate to emerge from the locker room.

As if on cue, Apollo entered the pool area, dressed in his swimming costume. He didn't seem to notice Starbuck and without a glance walked to the jumping ledge and dived into the water.

Starbuck lay back on his lounger and watched Apollo lap the pool. 

A contented smile crossed Starbuck's features as he confirmed that Apollo was indeed agitated. His quick strokes and unceasing exertions were a definite confirmation of his suspicions.

Tonight was the night. All he had to do was wait.

~~~~~~~~

Apollo was breathing hard as he entered his fifteenth lap. Still, his mind wouldn't let go of the thoughts he was trying to out-swim. 

Starbuck's behavior over the past couple of sectons was getting to Apollo. It had been bad enough to watch all those times Starbuck was with a woman, but at least there had been time in between for Apollo to bring his jealousy under control. But lately, he had noticed an obvious increase in his friend's amorous interludes. 

That's what had pushed Apollo to participate in Sheba's plan. And in a sad way Apollo had to admit he had gotten what he wanted. The truth.

Starbuck didn't return Apollo's feelings. 

He hadn't reacted when he had seen Apollo with Sheba. And Apollo knew, finally, that he had to find some way to get over these feelings for his friend or risk his most precious friendship. Right now, however, it seemed impossible. If anything, Apollo's desire for Starbuck seemed to have increased and he sensed that he was losing control over his reactions. Even now, as his body cleaved through the cold water of the pool he could feel his erection still pulsing against the confines of his tight swimming costume.

At the end of his lap, Apollo stopped and placed his arms on the outside of the pool and tried to catch his breath. He opened his eyes and caught Starbuck's gaze. His breath caught in his throat and he pressed himself against the side of the pool as he grew even harder.

Looking into Starbuck's eyes Apollo could see they were dilated. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Apollo's eyes trailed down Starbuck's body.

Oh my God, he's aroused. Apollo's began to breathe again, raggedly. Apollo's fingers scratched against the floor as his hands twitched with the desire to take Starbuck's erection into them. 

To see Starbuck throw back his head and moan with desire as Apollo brought him to the brink of ecstasy.

Stop it! Apollo ordered himself. He had nearly been caught last night. He had to get himself under control. Knowing that he couldn't trust himself to speak right now, Apollo willed his friend to break the standoff. 

Apollo continued to watch silently as Starbuck tossed away his fumarello and walk towards the side of the pool. Still watched as Starbuck began to strip off his clothes until he was dressed only in his undergarments. Starbuck seemed to preen for a moment beneath Apollo's gaze showing off his impressive cockstand before diving into the pool. 

Starbuck did a few laps as Apollo tried to will his body into submission. A few centons later Apollo felt ready enough to resume his own laps, when suddenly he felt Starbuck behind him. 

Frozen in place, Apollo waited.

He didn't have to wait long. Starbuck's hand touched Apollo's lower back and slid around until it was cupping Apollo's hipbone. Apollo bit back a moan.

Unable to remain silent, Apollo spoke first. "What's going on Starbuck?" he croaked.

"You know it's always been you. I've been waiting for you to be ready," Starbuck told him.

Apollo dropped his head onto his arms and breathed deeply. "So you think I'm ready now?"

Starbuck slipped his hand around Apollo's hip and caressed Apollo's erection. "I think you're ready now, but not here."

Apollo followed Starbuck out of the pool and caught the towel his friend tossed his way.

Or is that lover? Finally? A sappy grin crossed his features.

~~~~~~

Starbuck silently led Apollo through the corridors of the Galactica.

For his part, Apollo couldn't think of a damn thing to say, and he wasn't all that sure this wasn't another of his dreams.

Starbuck's own heart was pounding. All he could think was that he finally got to touch his lover. 

He was finally going to get to make love to his lover. 

He had waited so long and he could no longer remember a time he hadn't loved his best friend.

Finally, they reached Apollo's quarters. It was almost the point of no return. 

Whatever was going to happen in the future would be decided now. With a lingering glance at each other's face, the two friends walked through the door to the room where they would become lovers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once inside Starbuck turned on the lights. He turned and looked at his friend and chuckled as he took in Apollo's startled expression. 

Apollo was in fact startled; it wasn't until the lights came on that he accepted that this wasn't a dream. In his dreams, things were always dark. In the light, Apollo savored his first experience of looking at his best friend without having to hide his desire. 

Apollo was sure that in all the yahrens they had known each other Starbuck had never looked so beautiful. His blond hair and blue eyes seemed to glow and his smile more tender and joyous than Apollo could have ever imagined.

Apollo's heart pounded with fear and arousal. Yes, Starbuck had touched him in the water, but what had that meant? Starbuck had a voracious sexual appetite, was this just an experiment?

"I touched you because I want you and love you too," Starbuck answered the unspoken question and walked to stand in front of his friend. "It means I dream about this just as much as you do. It means that I want to hear you say my name as I make you cum, not as you pleasure yourself. It means I want to say your name as I come inside you and not some faceless woman." Starbuck put his hand behind Apollo's neck as he spoke.

"Kiss me," Starbuck ordered his friend quietly.

In a daze, Apollo complied. 

Their lips met, at first just a soft brushing as they familiarized themselves with the feel of each other. It was ironic, two people who seemed to know so much about each other, hadn't known this before. After a centon, though, Apollo's lips opened and the passion that had been held back for so long flowed out.

Apollo slipped his arms around Starbuck's neck and their bodies came together as their lips and tongues explored and tasted. Having waited so long for this moment, the new lovers reveled in their ability to breathe the other's breath. 

Starbuck ran his fingers through Apollo's hair as his lips began to slide down Apollo's face, chin and neck.

Apollo kept his eyes closed as he let himself just feel Starbuck's gentle kisses, just let himself feel the love and desire flowing between them. A peace, the likes of which he had never felt before, spread through his body. Suddenly, things seemed right. 

"Everything in its proper place," Apollo murmured.

Starbuck chuckled into his friend's neck. "Always trying to keep things neat and organized," he observed. "Even now."

Apollo blushed as he realized he had spoken out loud. 

"Aww, you're cute when you blush for me," Starbuck rubbed Apollo's chest through his tunic affectionately. 

Apollo looked down shyly and became mesmerized watching Starbuck's hand trace circles over his chest and abdomen. As he watched, Starbuck slipped his hand under the tunic and shivers ran through Apollo's body as he felt Starbuck's warm fingers brush against his bare skin.

"Do you like it when I touch you?" Starbuck asked him.

"Yes," Apollo looked up and caught Starbuck's serious gaze on him. "Yes, I do."

"I want you to touch me," Starbuck whispered.

Hesitantly, Apollo reached a hand out towards Starbuck. Tentatively, he began to trace the curve of Starbuck's cheek and down over his chin. Apollo was emboldened when he saw Starbuck's pupils widen in response to his touch. 

Starbuck's fingers began to trace Apollo's nipples and they hardened under his touch. His heart skipped a beat when he felt Apollo's fingers leave his face, afraid that Apollo was still hesitant. His fears vanished as Apollo began to pull his tunic over his head, leaving himself bare to Starbuck's caresses. As the tunic fluttered to the floor, Starbuck pressed both palms against Apollo's naked torso, luxuriating in the feel of his naked skin. 

"Your turn," Apollo murmured, tracing his fingers lightly over Starbuck's tunic. He was gratified to feel Starbuck shiver under his touch. Still, Starbuck didn't move to comply and began to run his hands over Apollo's chest. Unwilling to wait, Apollo slipped his own hands under Starbuck's tunic and began to push it up.

Apollo's movements stopped abruptly as her felt Starbuck's tongue begin to lave his nipple.

Apollo's hands dropped to his side and he threw his head back as his back arched into Starbuck's ministrations.

"Touch me," Starbuck whispered against Apollo's skin.

Apollo slipped one hand into Starbuck's hair and the other began to rub up and down Starbuck's side under his tunic.

Apollo's short nails dug into Starbuck's side as Starbuck began to drag his tongue down Apollo's chest and abdomen, not stopping until it reached the top of Apollo's pants. Apollo moaned as Starbuck unfastened the breeks and began to slip them down over his hips. Soon his undergarment's followed and Apollo's erection bobbed free into Starbuck's chin.

Apollo looked down and saw Starbuck's blue gaze flaming up at him.

"Do you know how much I want to take you into my mouth?" Starbuck seemed to purr.

Apollo placed his palm around himself and began to stroke. As he stroked, he felt Starbuck's lips close around his tip. Apollo shuddered. He had never felt anything so erotic, it was better than his dreams. He continued to stroke himself into Starbuck's mouth. He wanted so badly to let go, but he couldn't, not like this. He needed something more.

"Please," Apollo pleaded.

"Please what?" Starbuck murmured.

"Not like this, please. This is about love." Apollo pulled away and held out his hand. He felt his chest tighten as he saw tears come to Starbuck's eyes and his friend took his hand.

Gently, Apollo helped Starbuck stand and he took him into his arms. "I love you, Starbuck. I want to make love with you." Apollo pulled his head back and placed his hands on Starbuck's face. "Come with me to my bed."

Starbuck's response was to place his lips on Apollo's. The kiss they shared was full of more love than either of them had ever felt before.

"Yes, my best friend," Starbuck whispered.

THE END – c’mon, give the poor guys some privacy


End file.
